The semiconductor industry has always strived to achieve smaller feature sizes. For this purpose, it is necessary to reduce the size of the structure elements required. In this case, however, the tolerance limits must not be disregarded. Self-aligned production methods are increasingly being used for this purpose, and make it possible to meet the requirements for smaller structures while at the same time fulfilling tolerance ranges to be complied with.
Examples from power semiconductor technology for self-aligned structure elements are known from DE 102004057237 A1, which describes contact holes for channel/source regions in the case of gate trench transistors. The contact holes are produced in mesa regions between two trenches with a defined, small distance from the trenches. This can be done here either with the aid of so-called “spacers” or by means of an oxide layer—produced by thermal oxidation—as a mask for the contact hole etching. However, the tolerances are relatively large in the case of “spacers” and, in the case of the oxide masks, particularly in the case of gate trench transistors, the gate trench has to be produced with a greater depth in order to be able to carry out the thermal oxidation.